Caballeros de la Antigua República 31: Ojo por ojo
}} 'Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout' is the thirty-first issue in the ''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic series of comics. Sumario de la publicación Cuando los miembros del Pacto, un grupo de Jedi renegados, presagiaron que uno de sus estudiantes podría traer la ruina a la galaxia, actuaron para anticiparse a ese destino: asesinándolos. Sólo el Padawan Zayne Carrick escapó, y su supervivencia los ha puesto gravemente a prueba. Ahora, solo restan tres de los atormentadores de Zayne, incluyendo a su antiguo Maestro Lucien y al vidente Xamar. Creyendo de manera equivocada que Zayne se encuentra bajo la influencia de un artefacto Sith, Lucien usa su posición en el Consejo Jedi para tender una emboscada a Zayne y a todos los enemigos del Pacto. Pero Zayne tiene sus propios planes... y aliados, conseguidos durante su fuga como fugitivo. Provisto con la evidencia de una reserva escondida no autorizada de artefactos Sith del Pacto, Zayne y sus amigos se acercan a Coruscant, en dónde esperan que la justicia los aguarde... Trama Los Maestros Jedi Vrook Lamar y Vandar Tokare estaban visitando una cantina en Coruscant, buscando a una persona, que se hace llamar Capitán Malak, pero resulta ser nada menos que Alek Squinquargesimus. El y Shel Jelavan les contaron a los Maestros la historia verdadera de Zayne - desde la Masacre de Padawans de Taris hasta el bombardeo de Jebble y les dieron las noticias más impactantes - Zayne Carrick esta a punto de llegar. Mientras tanto a bordo del Swiftsure Xamar es testigo de como el Almirante Saul Karath ha iniciado un bloqueo sobre Coruscant para asegurarse de que ninguna nave alcance el planeta sin antes pasar a través de la Armada de la República. Cuando la Moomo Williwaw entra en el sistema, es interceptada por el Escuadrón Lanza bajo el mando del teniente Carth Onasi. La Moomo Williwaw y el Escuadrón Lanza luchan el uno con el otro, mientras que Carth y Zayne les ordenan a sus compañeros pilotos y a los Hermanos Moomo respectivamente disparar sólo para dejar inutilizados a los objetivos. Mientras tanto los [[Crucero clase Cabeza de Martillo|cruceros Cabeza de Martillo de la República]] desactivan todos los escudos de la Moomo Williwaw, a la alegría de Saul Karath. Zayne y Jarael deciden que solo ellos pueden llegar a Coruscant en una nave diferente y prepararse para ejecutar su loco plan. Jarael toma el control de la Moomo Williwaw y la dirige directo al hangar de la Swiftsure a toda velocidad, que resulta en la evacuación de toda la tripulación del hangar. Cuando Saul Karath y sus hombres finalmente llegan al hangar, solo encuentran a Jarael, a los Hermanos Moomo y al durmiente T1-LB a bordo de la nave, debido a que Rohlan Dyre decidió esconderse. Mientras tanto Carth observa a su antigua nave, la Peso Muerto volando lejos de la Swiftsure. Sabiendo que Zayne esta abordo de la nave, Carth le ordena a sus compañeros pilotos dejarlo ir. Después de aterrizar en la superficie Gryph envía a Slyssk lejos justo cuando Zayne y el estaban a punto de entregar la evidencia, son atrapados por Xamar, que se escondio abordo de la Peso Muerto y ahora los lleva a Vrook y a Vandar, buscando justicia. Apariciones *Arvan Carrick *Zayne Carrick *Demagol *Barrison Draay *Krynda Draay *Lucien Draay *Marn Hierogryph *Jarael *Shad Jelavan *Shel Jelavan *Saul Karath *Vrook Lamar *Del Moomo *Dob Moomo *Celeste Morne *Dallan Morvis *T1-LB *Dos Padawans serviciales *Carth Onasi *Slyssk *Alek Squinquargesimus *Raana Tey *Vandar Tokare *Xamar |eventos= *Gran Guerra Sith |lugares= *Belnar *Coruscant *Jebble *Quelii *Serroco *Tapani *Taris |organizaciones= *República Gláctica **Armada de la República ***Escuadrón Lanza *Orden Jedi **Pacto Jedi ***Sombra del Pacto **Alto Consejo Jedi **Maestro Jedi *Neo-Cruzados Mandalorianos *Hermanos Moomo *Sith |especies= *Arcona *Arkaniano **Engendrado Arkaniano *Bith *Duros *Gamorreano *Humano *Ithoriano *Khil *Neimoidiano *Ortolan *Snivviano *Talz *Trandoshano *Twi'lek *Especie de Yoda *Zeltron |vehículos= *''Legado Arkaniano'' *[[Caza táctico de choque Aurek|Caza táctico de choque Aurek]] *''Peso Muerto'' *[[Crucero clase Cabeza de Martillo|Crucero clase Cabeza de Martillo]] **''Veltraa'' *[[Nave de comando táctico clase Inexpugnable|Nave de comando táctico clase Inexpugnable]] **''Valeroso'' **''Swiftsure'' *Cápsula de escape *''Moomo Williwaw'' (Cañonera de Asalto Pelagia de Mando Dual modificada) |tecnología= *Armadura **Armadura Mandaloriana *Bláster *Sable de luz *Avambrazo |miscelánea= *Holograma de Gryph *Cadena Vanjervalis }} Colecciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Vindication'' TPB Entre bastidores Este número fue el primero en revelar (tanto en el contenido general como en la página de cartas) que Alek Squinquargesimus y Darth Malak eran la misma persona. Sin embargo, esto fue revelado con anterioridad en Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force. Enlaces externos *Notas de John Jackson Miller *Vista previa de Dark Horse Comics *Vista previa en Comic Book Resources Category:Caballeros de la Antigua República (cómics)